


You & You & I

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Wait,” Niall says this time, taking a step closer. “Feel free to, I dunno, deck me if I’m wrong, but are you asking me in for a threesome?” </i>
</p><p>  <i>“Jesus,” Liam hisses, looking around the empty hallway. </i></p><p>  <i>“Liam,” Niall says. It’s extremely important that Liam answer the question, because Niall’s just chubbed up. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You & You & I

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is a thing. My tumblr is velvetuberose.tumblr.com.

Niall raps lightly on Liam’s hotel door, a quick _shave-and-a-haircut_ rat-a-tat, and stuffs his hands in his pockets while he waits. 

Liam knocks back, _two-bits_ , before opening the door with a wide smirk like he’s just told the best joke ever. 

“Looking for my snapback,” Niall says, standing on his tiptoes to try and peer over Liam’s shoulder. He can see Liam’s neat luggage stood next to Sophia’s messy, overflowing bag, but everything else is lost in the gloom of the dim hotel lights. 

“Which one?” Liam asks. He’s already stepping back into the room, and he waves his hands for Niall to follow suite. 

The door falls closed with a heavy _snick_ as Niall absently notes that Sophia’s not in the room, but a second later he catches the closed bathroom door and sputtering of the shower. “The, uh, the green one,” Niall says. “The one I picked up in Chicago.” 

Liam starts meticulously unpacking his bag. “Don’t think I have that one, mate,” Liam says. “But let me look, hold on.” 

Niall nods and wanders over to the window and peers out the blinds. Liam’s room has a direct view of the hotel’s rear car park, and Niall’s not sure if cracked pavement and cigarette stubs is better to look at than the throngs of girls he can see from his own window. The rest of the room looks the exact same, though, down to the non-threatening watercolor painting above the bed. 

“D’ya ever wonder about them artists?” Niall says. 

“Artists?” Liam asks absently. 

Niall waves to the painting, even though Liam’s not looking at him. “Like, d’ya think they know their work is boring? Or d’ya think they’re really proud when a hotel buys their stuff?” 

If he were talking to Zayn he’d get a response about how art is subjective, Louis would roll his eyes and not even answer the question, and Harry would counter that some people think their own music is boring, and wonder if Niall thinks they’re less of artists because of that, and did he tell Niall about the artwork that Nick picked up recently, because he's got a picture of it on his phone, and oh while he’s looking for it has Niall seen the video of this really clever cat yet? It can play the piano. 

Liam, though, stops looking around for a moment to think about it. He frowns a little, a wrinkle appearing between his eyes that Niall’s forever wanting to smooth away, and pushes out his lower lip like it’ll help with his concentration. “I’ve never thought about it,” he says slowly. 

The door to the bathroom opens, and the steam that billows into the room smells faintly of vanilla. Sophia’s still toweling off her hair as she walks out in nothing but her knickers and bra.

“Whoops,” Niall says comically, and spins around to study the blinds. 

Sophia just giggles and says, “Didn’t know anyone was here, sorry.” There’re some rustling noises, and then, “I’m decent, you can turn around now.” 

She’s in a hotel bathrobe, but the neckline’s gaping enough that Niall can see the hint of lace on her bra. He can feel his cheeks start to heat. 

“I don’t have it,” Liam says, and Niall gladly switches his gaze back to him. “What are you up to tonight, then?” 

Niall shrugs a little. Zayn had talked about maybe going out, but Niall’s not really feeling it. He sort of just wants to climb into bed with a movie and a few Toblerones from the minibar. “No plans. You going out?” 

“Nah,” Liam shakes his head, just as Sophia says slyly, “We’re definitely staying in.” 

“Right,” Niall says inanely. His eyes are drawn back to Sophia, and they slip down to the glimpse of her bra again of their own accord. When he snaps them back up to her face she’s smirking a little. “I’ll go now. Leave you to it.” 

Sophia moves over to Liam and starts whispering something in his ear while Niall awkwardly edges past them. He’s only just made it out into the hallway, letting the door swing shut behind him, when Liam catches the door with a soft, “Wait.” 

Niall turns back to look at him. Liam’s flushed a bit; the pink staining his cheeks is the same as when Sophia calls when they’re on the road and he very obviously leaves the room to have phone sex, and it’s the same pink that he used to turn when Louis made inappropriate jokes while they were on X-Factor, before they all settled into each other. 

“Y’alright?” Niall asks. 

“Yeah, it’s just,” Liam bites his lip. “You could, like, stay, if you wanted.” 

“Stay,” Niall repeats. 

“Yeah. Y’know, hang out with us.” 

“Hang out,” Niall repeats again. He’s obviously not understanding something, because they’re clearly about to have sex. “What, watch movies or something?” 

Liam shakes his head slowly. “No,” he says, then, “nevermind. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Wait,” Niall says this time, taking a step closer. “Feel free to, I dunno, deck me if I’m wrong, but are you asking me in for a threesome?” 

“Jesus,” Liam hisses, looking around the empty hallway. 

“Liam,” Niall says. It’s extremely important that Liam answer the question, because Niall’s just chubbed up. 

“Yes,” Liam grits out. His whole face is red now. “Just get in the fucking room, you bell end.” 

Niall gets in the room. Sophia’s puttering around the desk, bathrobe already thrown off. Her pants and bra don’t match, not that Niall cares at all, and she turns to look at them when the door closes behind him. 

“Great.” She smiles and claps her hands a little. 

Niall scratches at the back of his head and tries not to look as awkward as he feels. “So,” he smiles widely, “I have no idea what’s goin’ on.” 

Sophia hesitates, looking at Liam, but Liam’s crossed his arms and is toeing the carpet. “We talked about it,” Sophia says after a moment, “and figured that if a time ever came for a shag, we’d take it.” 

“Ah,” Niall says, as though it makes sense to him. “So, like, has the time, uh, come up with the other lads?” 

Sophia shakes her head, and Liam finally speaks up. “We didn’t talk about the other lads.” He licks his lips, and Niall unconsciously tracks the movement. “Just you.” 

“Okay,” Niall agrees jovially, and then brightly laughs. He’s completely lost the thread. He should have ignored Liam when he stuck his head in the corridor. No, he should have never wanted to find his snapback. Jesus, he should have never bought that fucking snapback to begin with. 

Sophia looks at Liam, and there’s a whole conversation with nothing but eyebrows. 

“You’re okay with this, right?” Liam asks, looking worried. “It’s not- we’re not pressuring you into anything?” 

“Nope,” Niall manages to say. “Everything’s great. It’ll be the craic.”  
“It’s okay if you-” Liam cuts himself off, and walks forward until Niall can feel his body heat. “I’ve never, with a guy,” he says, unfairly using his earnest eyebrows. “It’s okay that you haven’t either.” 

“I have,” Niall says. He’s swaying forward, because Liam’s bottom lip is slick and red, and Niall’s cock decided a while ago that this is a great idea even if his brain hasn’t caught up yet. “Me ‘n Bressie, we,” he lets the sentence trail off, because even in his head he can’t categorize what he has with Bressie, let alone try to talk about it. 

Liam’s face scrunches in hurt. “Why didn’t you ever tell me? I didn’t know you like blokes, too.” 

“Boys,” Sophia interrupts before Niall can say anything. “Can we save the heart to heart for later? Only, I want someone to eat me out.” 

“Does she always boss you around in bed?” Niall asks. Liam flushes bright red and coughs into his hand. 

_Interesting_ , Niall thinks, then Sophia’s pressing against him and pulling his head down for a kiss. Without heels she’s shorter than he is, and her tits are pressed tightly against his chest. Niall kisses her hesitantly at first, like she might pull back and claim the whole thing was just jokes, but then she slips her tongue into his mouth and practically massages their tongues together, and Niall melts into the kiss. 

When she pulls back after a few minutes Liam’s watching them with heavy-lidded eyes. He’s also slowly palming himself through his jeans, and Niall’s cock gives a small throb, like it’s making sure Niall hasn’t forgotten about it. 

“I can go down,” Niall says, not breaking eye contact with Liam. “If that’s okay with the both of you.” 

“Yeah,” Liam breathes out fervently. “Babe, that okay with you?” 

Sophia answers by drawing Niall in for another kiss; she nips playfully at his lips this time all while she slides her cotton pants off. Niall takes the opportunity to slide his hand from her shoulder down the curve of her back until it rests on the swell of her bare ass. 

He suppresses a groan and pulls back until their lips are barely touching. "Get on the bed." 

Sophia complies immediately, shedding her bra in the process. The sight of her spread across the crisp white sheets, damp hair spread around her, has Niall grabbing his cock through his trousers, as though to say _soon_. 

Liam moves closer until they're elbows are brushing. "She's beautiful," Liam says, almost reverently, and it sounds like an invitation. 

"Fucking gorgeous," Niall says. She's watching them, a gleam in her dark eyes. 

"You should kiss," she says lazily. 

Niall’s thought about it, over the years. He’s thought about kissing the lot of them, to be honest, but Liam the most, and he tries not to tense up as he turns to look at Liam. 

Liam looks at him, not moving, and Niall cups his jaw and moves in quickly. It takes Liam a few seconds to relax. Niall rubs soothingly at Liam’s cheek with his thumb before coaxing Liam’s mouth open with his tongue. He tastes like mint, with an underlying hint of the pizza they’d had for dinner, and he licks into Niall’s mouth with little, hesitant presses. Niall’s the one to deepen it, and he slips his fingertips under the hem of Liam’s vest.

“Want to take this off?” he asks, panting. Liam nods briefly, then catches his mouth in bruising kiss. It’s wet and intense, and Niall almost forgets what he was doing. 

Liam whines a little as Niall pulls away to tear his vest off, and then Niall lets his hands skitter around all the bare skin he now has access to, too jittery to let them rest in one place. 

A pointed cough from the bed makes Liam pull away, a thread of spit running between their lips. Niall may not survive the fucking night. 

“Sorry, babe,” Liam says to Sophia, who’s sat up on her elbows and watching them with raised eyebrows. 

“Right,” Niall says dazedly. “Right. Let me just,” he strips off his own shirt and trousers until he’s in nought but his pants, then crawls up the bed until his mouth is almost touching Sophia’s cunt. “Still okay?” he can’t help but ask. 

“Brilliant,” Sophia says. 

She has a small patch of hair, and Niall nuzzles his nose into it, inhaling her musky smell. He can feel the bed move as Liam settles in next to Sophia; he’s never had an audience for sex before, and the thought excites him more than he’d imagined it would. 

He drags his tongue across her clit, feeling his way around the little nub until he finds the right spot, then he uses his fingers to spread her open. He licks flat, broad strokes over her, again and again; she doesn’t do more than sigh, but her thighs tighten around his shoulders. 

“Liam,” she says, her voice cracking in the middle. “You should, oh,” she shudders, “you should tell him what I like.” 

“I’m shit at dirty talk,” Liam says plaintively, and Niall tries not to laugh. 

“Please,” Sophia begs. 

Niall raises his head up and looks at Liam. “What should I do?” 

“Okay, um, just like,” Niall patiently waits, breath panting hotly against Sophia’s dripping cunt. “She likes to, sort of, move her hips? And she likes fingers, too, um, penetration.” 

“You can fuck my face,” Niall tells her, and leans down to press a hard, sucking kiss against her clit. Sophia’s hips buck up into his mouth, almost dislodging him. He just sucks harder, and lets his tongue flutter against her clit at the same time. 

“Oh, god,” Liam says weakly. 

Niall brings his other hand down to gently press inside her; at first, just his fingertip, but she bucks up again so he slides his whole finger into her in one go. She’s so wet that there’s no resistance. Niall pumps in and out a few times before adding another finger. Sophia fucks down on his hand, grinding into his face at the same time. He can feel his face getting sloppy with her slick. 

“Sometimes,” Liam says, “sometimes I finger her arse, too. She likes that.” 

Sophia moans on cue, as if to let Niall know just how much she likes it, then thrusts her hips and and down a few more times until her legs tense up and she comes with a soft moan. Niall pulls his face away, but he keeps his fingers moving inside her as she melts bonelessly into the mattress. 

“Does she like to be fucked right after, or is she too sensitive?” 

Liam’s staring at his lips and chin, and without warning he surges forward and crashes their lips together, licking the taste of Sophia out of Niall’s mouth. Niall can’t help the harsh groan that rips out of him. 

Liam pulls away after a few seconds, his own lips shiny now. “She likes to be fucked,” he says, and it takes longer than Niall’d care to admit to figure out what he’s talking about. 

“You should fuck me,” Sophia says to Liam. “Now, you should fuck me now.” 

Niall reluctantly lets his fingers slip out of her, and he shuffles to the side of the bed to watch as Liam lines his prick up, leaning down to kiss her gently before pushing in. 

It hits Niall suddenly, as he watches Liam’s bulky frame almost completely cover Sophia as he thrusts into her, what exactly he’s doing. He’s watching one of his best mates fuck his girlfriend. Niall’s still hard, but the feeling of being a third wheel slowly creeps over him. Sophia’s holding Liam’s gaze, lips parted in breathless delight, and Liam’s grunting out the occasional term of endearment, littering the air with, “oh, love” and “babe”. It’s starting to feel less like a threesome and more like Niall’s a peeping Tom, like he’s watching from a tree branch outside the room with large binoculars. 

He shifts, wondering for a brief second if he could sneak away now, if they’d notice that he’s getting his trousers back on and slipping out the door. 

Liam starts to speed up a little, punctuated by Sophia’s soft exhales. “Wait,” he says, stopping suddenly with a grimace. “I won’t want to come yet.” 

“What do you want?” Sophia asks gently, pushing at a stray hair that’s fallen in his face. Niall’s insanely jealous of her in that brief second; he wants to be the one pushing Liam’s hair back. He instantly feels ridiculous. 

“I want to suck Niall,” Liam says, all in one breath. He pulls out of Sophia with a wince. 

However soft Niall’d been getting is instantly forgotten. “Okay,” he says, even though Liam hadn’t been talking to him. “Yeah, yeah, that’s alright.” 

“Just like we practiced,” Sophia says encouragingly, which…

“You’ve practiced?” 

Liam’s blush runs all the way down his chest. “On a dildo.” 

“Christ.” Niall manages to not swallow his tongue. He suddenly knows what his masturbation material will be for the next few years. “Where do you want me?” 

Liam tucks his lower lip into his mouth for a second, before pointing and saying, “Edge of the bed, if that’s okay.” 

“More’n okay,” Niall says, scrambling to seat himself properly. He watches as Liam settles in between his legs, staring directly as his cock as he does so. “Christ,” Niall says again.

Liam leans forward slowly, letting his lips brush against the tip, before dragging his tongue along the entire shaft. Niall feels like he might not last five minutes; he’ll be nutting it like he’s fifteen again. He has to close his eyes so he doesn’t watch Liam open his mouth to take him down. Liam’s mouth envelopes him in a wet heat, and what Liam can’t fit gets wrapped up in one of Liam’s big hands. 

Niall stays very still, trying his hardest not to thrust up into Liam’s mouth. He figures that deep-throating it might be a bit much for Liam’s first time, but god, just the thought is enough to send a shiver of pleasure through him. 

He starts a little as something touches his back, then he realizes that Sophia’s wrapping herself around him to watch Liam. She palms at his nipples, which doesn’t really do much for him, but he lets himself sink back into her. 

“He takes it so well,” she mutters into his ear, just loud enough for Liam to hear. “Look at him, he’s practically begging you to fuck his mouth.” 

Liam moans at that, and the vibrations cause Niall to tense up and grunt. Sophia runs a hand down his chest and back up, almost soothingly. 

After that it only takes Niall a few minutes to feel the familiar tingling of his imminent orgasm. “Liam,” he says, then, when Liam doesn’t react, he reaches down and grabs a handful of Liam’s hair to pull his head back. His mouth slides off Niall with a pop. “I’m going to, fuck.” Liam’s hand works feverishly, now, stripping at Niall’s shaft so tightly that it almost hurts.

He comes so hard he has to close his eyes; he lets the feeling wash over him until he’s gasping and pulsing into Liam’s hand. It takes him a few moments to come back down, the roaring in his ears slowly dissipating. 

Liam’s still sat between his legs, face turned up to look at the both of them. “Can I come?” he asks. 

“Of course, love,” Sophia coos. 

Liam turns his desperate gaze to Niall. “Ni?” 

Niall nods, dumbstruck, then Liam brings his hand down to his own cock and pumps, using Niall’s come as slick. Niall wishes that he still had his fifteen year old stamina, the sight alone is enough to make him want to go again. His slowly softening cock doesn’t seem to agree with him, though. 

Liam takes only a few moments to desperately rut into his hand before he’s coming, striping the corner of the bed and the hanging sheets with his own come. He groans as he does, a low, guttural sound that Niall already misses as soon as it’s done. 

Sophia gracefully climbs off the bed and disappears into the bathroom, reappearing with damp flannels for the both of them. She gives him a soft, intimate smile as she hands the damp cloth over. Niall silently cleans himself off, then watches as Liam cleans himself as well. 

That's done, then. He’s not sure where to go from here. Back to his room, he guesses, but after that, when they're in interviews and concerts and the studio and Liam so much as looks at him, he's not sure where to go.

He gets up after a second and pulls on his pants. Sophia’s already under the covers, looking content and sleepy. 

“Don’t go,” Liam says as he gets to his feet. Niall’s already pulling on his trousers and looking around for his shirt. 

“We won’t all fit in the bed,” he points out. He can’t find the shirt he came in with, so he pulls Liam’s vest on instead. It's big on him, showing off part of his nipples and hanging down mid-thigh. He looks up to find Liam pouting at him. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Liam says. He steps forward and captures one of Niall’s hands in his own. It's very sweet. “I want you to stay with us tonight.” 

“Won’t fit,” Niall says again. There’s a building gnawing inside him that feels vaguely familiar; it feels similar to when he and Bressie decided that dating would be too hard on both of them, and they'd fucked one last time before Niall left for tour. “It’s fine, Li, I’ll come have breakfast with you.” 

“Promise?” Sophia calls drowsily from her nest of blankets. 

“Promise,” Niall says lightly. 

Liam slowly lets his hand go, his eyes soft. “We’re okay, right?” 

“We’re great," Niall says, beaming, and he laughs.


End file.
